


Arrow

by PlinkerPlonker



Series: The DCFU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Pretty much the MCU except it's the DCEU but fanfiction, This work is integrated into a massive universe I'm creating starting with this and my other work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinkerPlonker/pseuds/PlinkerPlonker
Summary: For those who are familiar with the CW DC shows then you should feel right at home but there are spoilers of course and as I live in the UK I get episodes one week later than the U.S so I can't update this story until I've seen the episode, this story will go as I want it to go so don't be surprised when I rewrite the story so *SPOILER ALERT DON'T LOOK RIGHT*    Caden James doesn’t die.This may be my version of an episode or a between episode story line, don't be pissy about this my work my rules.





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> *Insert Arrow opening theme*

"Overwatch, target is in position and we're moving in" He pulled a grapple arrow from his quiver and fired at a light hanging over the door, zip lining down it effortlessly.  
"Careful. Thermal scans show two guys by the window, four by the shutters on the other side of the warehouse and another standing behind the truck". Felicity spun her chair over to her other computers, she pressed a few buttons and the security cameras and the lights in the warehouse all shut off while she whispered to herself in pride "1.63 seconds new record, nice one felicity." Oliver landed on his feet, snatched two arrows and readied them while kicking in the door, the two goons tried to draw their guns but he released hitting both of them right in the abdomen, simultaneously John vaulted through the window and opened fire immediately immobilizing the man by the truck and three of the four by the shutters. Oliver folded his compact bow, threw it at the goon's face, running forwards and drop kicked him. “Clear Overwatch.” 

———————— A few days later ———————

The city was in tatters, the money from Caden James’ offshore bank account still hadn’t been recovered and with Black Siren out of the country, all they could was wait.  
“Felicity tell me what new cases need attending to” Oliver sighed as he walked through the bunker.  
“Looks like crime has risen by 2% since the city went into chaos, the SCPD doesn’t have the funds to deal with this type of stuff.”  
“God. God FUCKING DAMN IT! Every time we take down one crime lord another one pops up, even worse than the last. Rene is in the hospital because of what I did to him, Caden James wanted to tear the team apart and he succeeded. Do you ever wonder why we keep going? The reason all these ‘supervillains’ keep appearing is because they all want to prove we’re ‘just as bad as them’ or ‘they want to break us’. Do we have anything from Black Siren or Caden James?”  
“No, they’re still missing” Felicity spoke quietly and softly, Oliver was never this angry. “Oh! It looks like we have a visitor in Star City, it’s... Wally?”

Oliver marched through the streets to the dark alley where Wally had left his signal, he looked around, his wary eyes darting to and fro resembling the eyes of a hawk or an eagle. Wally zoomed past him and came to a lightning fast halt.  
“What is it Wally? Doesn’t Central City have a demonic looking speedster to be rid of?”  
“Dick was perusing the Bat’s computer and found something very interesting, a file, he seemed to know what it was, no one has read it or seen it before but apparently it was meant for you. Think of it as something Bruce left you in his will.”  
Wally flashed the file into his hands and zipped away before he could respond. Oliver scanned the cover, it read: Operation Knightfall. On the first page he saw a note presumably left by Bruce for him. It said: Oli, if you’re reading this then you shouldn’t, skip ahead to page 13, the page that has ‘Phase 2’ written in bold at the top, can’t miss it. It’ll be easier if you skip ahead but you’ll understand this more if you read the whole file.

Oliver could have never prepared himself for what was on that file. He wished he never read it, he wished he’d thrown it on a fire and watched it sizzle, but he didn’t. He read it and now he had a choice before him. He had so many reasons to decline Bruce’s final wish but he didn’t know if he could. He dreaded having to tell Felicity, John, Thea, Quentin. But not the others, they were finished. As the elevator arrived in the bunker and the doors slid open Oliver lived the longest second he had ever experienced.  
“Oliver what’s wrong? You look as pale as a ghost.”  
“It’s Bruce, he wants ME to be the new Batman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn’t a very long chapter but it’s a lot more story-driven than narrative, plus it was basically me just introducing you all to my DCFU


End file.
